Turn Back Time
by merxluca
Summary: takes place after 15x18


Meredith could get used to this. It had been years since someone had spoiled her like he did. She watched him in awe as he lifted up her plate from infront of her and took what was left from their meal into his kitchen. He had already told her he didn't want her to help because this night was about her. He had been a total jerk to her the past week and he wanted to make it up to her with alot of pampering. Along with other things he had in mind.

"So", he started to say as he walked into the living room where she was sat on the couch with a glass of whine in her hand. "What are you up to tonight?".

"I'm all yours", she whispered lifting her head up to catch his lips onto hers as he lowered to her.

He sat down beside her reaching his hand out to her face moving a strand of her and tucking it behind her ear. "You're so perfect", he murmured between kisses. His mouth slowly traveled down her neck marking his territory knowing damn well he'll be leaving at least one hickey behind. But hell if he cared. He thought it'd be hot to tease her about it at work tomorrow while she tried to act "professional". She was so damn sexy. The way she softly moaned as he pecked at her collarbone while his hand discovered the rest of her body for the first time moving down her back and resting on her ass. She was his boss. She had all the power over him at work but right now she was at his mercy. Moaning and panting as he did wonders to her body.

"You have so many clothes on", she whispered breathlessly.

"I do, don't I?", he replied with a smirk. "What do you want me to do about it?".

She didn't answer. Instead she lifted her body up so that she was on his lap. She continued to kiss him passionately knowing very well he wanted her so bad as she felt him grow under her. She paused for a second not tearing her eyes away from his as she strategically lifted her shirt over her head maintaining a smile he thought was the sexiest thing ever. He watched her in her black bra as she continued her gestures moving her hands to the zipper of her pants. She was not gonna take control over this too, he thought. He stopped her by grabbing her hands as he lifted her with his arms and carried her into his bedroom and laid her on his bed. He watched her infront of him as she waited for his next move but he swore he could look at her forever. The way she laid so innocently in a bra begging him silently to rip her pants off and have his way with her. But he wanted their first time to be special. He wanted to take all the time and make her feel like she was all that mattered.

"You're so beautiful", she heard him say for the third time that night. "I could look at you like this forever".

"As much as I'd like that I really do need you to do some other things to me", she replied pulling him down to her for a kiss.

"What kind of things?", he breathed sexily.

"I don't know, I was hoping I'd be getting laid tonight", she said before she bit her lip and stared into his eyes.

"I think I could help with that". She grabbed his shirt pulling it off his body revealing his hard muscular chest before her. She had felt it multiple times when she had her hands on his chest but seeing it infront of her made her feel some type of way. She moved her fingers tentatively down his body stopping at the zipper of his pants. She could feel his erection already fully gown as it poked through his pants begging for relief. She pulled his member out of its confinement watching as he let out a sigh at her touch. He was huge. Maybe the biggest she'd ever seen which she couldn't complain about. "Mhmmm, I need you", she whispered.

"Not as much as I need you", he replied pulling off her pants then resting his hands over her panties. He hooked his fingers on each side pulling them further down while planting kisses all the way from her chest to her belly button. When he had gotten rid of her panties, he placed each of his hands on her inner thighs pulling them apart before leaning in to bury his head between them. She was gorgeous. And wet. He murmured something she wasn't able to comprehend before moving his tongue over her pussy lips eliciting a deep moan from her. She was throbbing in pain and desire as she begged him for more planting her fingers in his hair. He flicked her clit with his tongue as she reacted underneath him, her hips rising from the bed. He placed his hands on her hips keeping her from moving as he insisted on getting her to come into his mouth. She tasted delicious. Everything he ever expected and more. The way her head fell back and her hips rose in desire made him want her more than ever. She was so damn sexy and he couldn't wait to be inside of her. He placed his thumb on her clit rubbing in circles while his tongue delved inside of her as she screamed his name.

"Hmm, cum for me, mer", he ordered as he watched her body shake infront of him. "You're almost there".

He lapped at her pussy inserting two of his fingers into her rubbing at her g-spot before feeling her clamp around him.

"Yes oh god!", she moaned as her orgasm took over her body making her quiver.

"You're amazing", he told her as he got up to her giving her a kiss. "You're so amazing when you cum. I could do this all day".

"You're the amazing one", she told him breathlessly. She reached in for another kiss tasting herself on his lips.

"I'm not done with you ", he said between kisses as he grabbed a condom and wrapped it around his member. "I need you".

"And you can have me", she reached in between them grabbing his cock between her fingers moving them against it before placing it at her opening. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the wetness on the head of his cock. He slowly started penetrating her pussy watching her face as he did so to make sure she was fine with it. She stared into his eyes as they fully connected, both of them letting out loud moans at the effect. This felt like heaven. Andrew looked down at the way his penis moved so perfectly inside of her as it glistened with her abundant juices.

"You feel so perfect", she panted. "So big".

"You're incredible", he groaned.

His movements were slow and sensual at first. She could feel his hardness rub against every nerve of her walls ever so perfectly. He slowly started to pick up the pace as she moved her legs wider apart giving him a much deeper angle causing his cock to reach new depths she didn't know were there.

"Fuck", she screamed, "I'm getting so close".

"Oh god Mer, this is so fucking amazing", he panted. His hand roamed down her body stopping at her pulsating clit giving it a few rubs that made her lose control of her body.

"Yes! Oh yes!", she breathed. "Andrew, oh god I'm almost there. I'm cumming!".

"Cum for me, Mer", he told her. "Cum for me and I'll make you cum so more".

"Faster, oh god Andrew! Harder!".

He immediately obeyed her orders moving at the speed of lightening as he grabbed her right leg placing it on his shoulder. He planted kisses on her calve as his dick moved deeper and deeper hitting her cervix.

He watched her as she let out one last moan before completely giving in throwing her head backwards her mouth falling into a perfect O, her pussy lips clamping so tightly around his now pulsating cock. Watching her orgasm was incredible. Her walls engulfed him so tightly causing him to follow her not so long after. "Mer, I'm cumming!", she felt him spill into the condom inside of her. He didn't pull out yet. Instead he waited until their breaths steadied out after which he looked into her eyes so gently. "Hi", he whispered giving her a kiss.

"Hey", she smiled back. "You feel incredible inside of me".

"You feel incredible around me", he smirked.

He slowly pulled out before disposing the used condom into the trash can beside him then turned to watch her as she continued to come down from her high.

"I have to say, that some of the best sex I've had in a while", she giggled.

"You haven't seen a thing", he answered cockily. "I could do even better".

"Yeah?".

He nodded pulling her into his arms giving her a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
